Digimon Truth or Dare
by moonrose221
Summary: Its time for Digimon Truth or Dare! Dare any character to do anything. (Rating may go up or down depending on dare certian limitations apply)


Digimon Truth or Dare

Written by: moonrose221

Davis: Guys where are we?

Henry: I don't believe this.

Terriermon: Henry momentai.

Henry: Here that won't help at all. Luna brought us here. Contracted we are at this studio for at least twenty chapters.

Everyone: We're screwed.

Luna (Me): Hey guys. Let's get down and dirty. First dare is for Myotismon and Mummymon. Submitted by my own mother. So without any delay. _**Security bring in victim number one to stage three. **_

Green Ranger: Here is the psychotic Edward Cullen Rip-off boss lady.

Luna: Thank you Green Ranger. And by the way nice match last night. You shredded Zedd a new ass.

Myotismon: Why did you bring me here human?

Luna: Wouldn't you like to know?

Luna's Mom: Hi dear. Hi Digi's. Myotismon, I dare you to put on a pink frilly dress and go out on a date with Mummymon. And you can't tell him you're a guy until after the date.

Everyone: Your mom just said that?

Luna: What can I say? My mom is just that cool. _(Snaps fingers and Myotismon is wearing a bright pink dress with his blonde hair in Pig tails held up by flower hair bands, shimmering pink high heels, carrying a kitten shaped purse.)_

Takeru: OMG!

Kari: I got to have a photo of this.

Luna: Wait. Mummymon your date is here!

Mummymon: She is beautiful.

Luna: Kari photo up.

Kari: For once I'll do this in a ToD fic cause I want to.

Mummymon: I have a car waiting.

Luna: Have fun.

Rika: Where are they going?

Luna: Devimon's Ball.

Everyone: OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(2 and a half hours later)

Mummymon: I had a unique revelation.

Luna: Really?

Mummymon: Yes Myotismon and I are gay. We just confessed to each other.

Everyone: 0.O

Luna: Well… Um… Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Well Bye! _( Snaps Fingers and they both leave.) _Next up from my cousin in New Jersey. Now let's bring up our randomizer. He wasn't specific in who he wanted to do this. _(Turns on randomizer) _Looks like it's Kazu.

Kazu: So what is the dare?

Luna: Your dare is to strip down to your under wear and dance the Soulja Boy or Gangam style Dance. Whichever dance you do A second Digi has to do the other.

Kazu: Soulja Boy. Please.

Luna: Kay. Music.

_[__chorus: x2]  
Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now, watch me you...  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now, watch me you...  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now, watch me you...  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now, watch me you...  
(crank dat soulja boy)_

[verse 1:]  
Soulja boy off in this oe  
Watch me lean and watch me rock?  
Super man dat hoe  
Then watch me crank dat robocop?  
Super fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haterz man  
When i do dat soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank dat dance  
(now you)  
I'm jocking on yo bitch ass  
And if we get the fightin  
Then i'm cocking on your bitch  
You catch me at yo local party  
Yes i crank it everyday  
Haterz get mad cuz  
"i got me some bathin apes"

[chorus x2]

[verse 2:]  
I'm bouncin on my toe  
Why me super soak dat oe  
I'ma pass it to arab  
Then he gon pass it to the low (low)  
Haterz wanna be me  
Soulja boy, i'm the man  
They be lookin at my neck  
Sayin its the rubberband man (man)  
Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
Hoe, so don't do it like me  
Folk, i see you tryna do it like me  
Man that shit was ugly

[chorus x2]

Im to clean off in this hoe  
Watch me crank and  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat roosevelt  
Then super soak that hoe,  
Super soak that oe,  
Super soak that oe;  
Super soak that oe,  
Super soak that oe.  
Im to fresh off in this bitch  
Watch me show  
Now watch me gig  
Watch me crank my shoulder work  
And superman that oh  
Superman that oh  
Superman that oh  
Superman that oh  
Superman that oh  
(awwwwwww) (you)

[chrus x2]

Luna: Kazu that was messed up. I think you got me off that song fan wagon.

Henry: Please tell me you have Barf bags.

Luna: Yep Here ya go._ (hands him Barf bag.)_

Henry: Thanks. _(Pukes in Bag and chucks it at Kazu)_

Kazu: Dude gross!

Luna: Good on ya Henry. Next is a dare submitted by my cousin who is gay but has no clue what yaoi is. _Henry has to go out on a date with Bella from Twilight. _Keep in mind this is an AU dare. Bella Hates Edward and wants to move on. She is about fourteen-fifteen. So please welcome from Twilight Miss Bella Swan.

Bella: Am I on one of those Truth or Dare shows?

Luna: Yes.

Bella: What for?

Luna: You and this young man in the orange vest here are going on a date.

Bella: Where?

Henry: Just what I want to know.

Luna: Dinner, a movie, and a walk on a moonlight beach. Transportation provided by Power rangers mystic force. A carriage pulled by the unicorn Catastros.

Henry: Wow!

Bella: Very nice. Wait does this include formal attire?

Luna: Thanks for the reminder._(Snaps fingers and a dress similar in style to Neo-queen Serenity's appears on Bella With a Pale Pink Heart shaped crystal on a delicate silver chain around her neck, and a thin white ribbon ties back her now intricately braided mahogany hair. While Henry's clothing consists of a navy blue tux and white dress shirt.) _Not bad if I say so myself.

Takeru: Bella wow you are beautiful. Henry is so lucky.

Kari: Takeru's comment aside. Pose for a picture.

_(Three hours and forty-five minutes later)_

Luna: So have fun?

Henry: "Fun" is putting it mildly.

Luna: You mean what?

Bella: He means that we are more than in a good mood.

Luna: Lets see what happened on the beach. _**Playback on the beach scenes not normally shown.**_

_Henry: Bella I actually had a lot of fun tonight._

_Bella: Henry I did too. You should know that Edward practically shattered my heart._

_Henry: I'm aware of that. My only concern is if your happy or not with me taming digimon._

_Bella: Henry if you're a tamer I have no problem with it. I just want to be with the guy I love. You. Henry I.. I.. Um.._

_Henry: Bella Marie Swan will you please be my girlfriend?_

_Bella: Oh Henry of course!_

_**Back to out regular scheduled program**_

Luna: So that's what happened you were very busy it seems.

Bella: See you later baby.

Henry: See you tonight BellaRose.

Everyone except Kazu: AWWWWW!

Kazu: Gag me with a shovel.

Luna: Dare I tell them about Pinkie Pie ne Kazu?

Kazu: Sorry.

Luna: Next dare again from my mom

Luna's Mom: Hello again Digi's! My dare is that Marcus has to dress in a piece of lacy lingerie for the rest of the chapter.

Marcus: Hell No Lady!

Luna: _(Snaps fingers an a piece of lacy women's_ _lingerie is in place of his clothes)_

Thomas: Marcus you look ridiculous.

Marcus: Can it Thomas.

Yoshi: I like it.

Everyone: o.0

Luna: My only dare is Marcus has to wear that all next chapter.

Marcus: Why?

Luna: This is the end of the end of the chapter doofus.

Guilmon: Send in you ToD's.

Renamon: Please review.

Luna: Join us Next time for Digimon Truth or Dare!

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
